The aim of this proposal is for the Case Western Reserve University (Case Comprehensive Cancer Center) to acquire an imaging cytometer, the Amnis ImageStream. In the greater Cleveland area, there are three cytometry cores (Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC), Case Center for AIDS Research, and Lerner Research Institute). Additionally, flow cytometers and cell sorters exist as departmental resources in the Case Western Reserve University Department of Pathology, Global Health Center, the Taussig Cancer Center (part of Cleveland Clinic), and the Cleveland Veterans Affairs Hospital. The most accessible and best organized of these resources are those identified as Cores (first three). In 2006, these three cores federated under the leadership of Dr. Jacobberger within Case CCC but are administered independently. This federation provides coordination and synergy. Current instrumentation is up-to-date, well maintained, and heavily used. The instrumentation in each facility is available to all investigators in the Cleveland area. The combined user base is approximately 300 principal investigators (principal investigators accessing resources within last 5 years) with an average use by >200 laboratories per year at the three cores. The current instrumentation in these three cores includes 4 cell sorters (Aria, Vantage, Reflection, and Elite) and 8 flow cytometers (LSR II (2), LSR I (2), FACScan (2), XL, Guava), and an Image Cytometer (iCyte). This is a proposal for 7 investigators whose research would be significantly enhanced by access to an imaging flow cytometer (ImageStream, Amnis), a technology that is currently not available in the greater Cleveland area. The ImageStream combines the analytical capabilities of a flow cytometer with digital imaging coupling this data with the ability to analyze thousands of cells in minutes. This enables the ImageStream to generate an unparalleled number of population-level statistics. Importantly, the system's software allows for a population-based analysis of antigen sub-cellular localization, co-localization and spot counting. The instrument is geared for the analysis of cells of the hematolymphoid system similar to that of a standard flow cytometer. This instrument would be housed in the University Hospitals Case Medical Center Clinical Cytometry Laboratory under the leadership of Howard Meyerson. The resource will be a satellite facility of the Case CCC Cytometry Core, and as such, access policies, collection of usage statistics, and fees will be handled by the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center. Public Health Relevance: The aim of the proposal is for Case Western Reserve University to acquire a novel analytical instrument, the Amnis ImageStream, an apparatus which allows thousands of cells to be photographed and probed for the expression of biomarkers simultaneously in a matter of minutes. The attributes of the device will significantly enhance biomedical research at Case Western Reserve University and surrounding institutions in the Cleveland, Ohio area. The strategic placement of the instrument at University Hospitals Case Medical Center will also promote integration and synergy between the major clinical and research institutions in the region.